


Handsome. - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Request:  Could you write a piece based around max weight Arthur? Maybe M!Reader is cheering him up cause he’s a bit self-conscious?Summary: Arthur’s put on a few pounds, making him get doubtful. You don’t let that last for long.





	Handsome. - One-shot

Arthur was finally able to take it slow. He wasn’t running around as much as he once did, but the rest was much needed. He looked himself again, light and happy. He was filling out, getting a little thicker around the hips and a little soft around the tummy.

You were spending the night in a hotel after a long job. You ordered a bath and took your time, walking in discreetly. You stripped down to your underclothes before looking up, seeing Arthur standing in front of the mirror,  still fully dressed and looking down at the buttons of his shirt, fiddling with them but not opening them.

You walked over to him, him shaking out from his thoughts. “Hey,” you whispered, “You good?”

He shook his head, “Oh, you know me, just in my own head is all.”

You stood behind him, wrapping your arms around his front and began undoing his buttons yourself, “Well I’m sure getting you cleaned up will help you relax a little bit.”

He was still tense under your touch, but not as bad as before. You pulled the dirty shirt from his shoulders and he undid he pants before you were both left to strip from your union suits. You entered the bath first, your back pressed against the raised edge. You motioned for him to come sit in front of you, but he was visibly hesitant, almost looking like he was trying to hide himself as if you hadn’t seen each other like this a hundred times before.

“Come on,” you said tenderly, “Relax.”

He bit his lip before finally stepping into the tub and taking his place in front of you. You washed yourself up before going to assist him, lathering his hair and shoulders with soap before rinsing off.

You continued to rub at his sore muscles and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “You’re so handsome.”

He let out a half-hearted laugh and shook his head, but he seemed to ease up. After a good little while, you went back to leaning against the tub, but he still sat up by himself.

“C’mere,” you whispered, motioning him to come closer.

“I don’t know,” he said hesitantly, “Might be a little… heavy for that, darlin’.”

“Get over here,” you said playfully, throwing in a good eye-roll to show your point. “I wanna feel you.”

Begrudgingly, he moved up and you pulled him to get comfortable, his back flush against your chest. He let out a content hum, letting his head fall back and eyes go closed.

“There,” you whispered, rubbing circles on his chest, “That’s better.”

You wished you could stay there forever, but soon the water started to go a bit cold. The two of you got dressed quickly, only dawning your union suits before rushing into the hotel room. You let your previously discarded clothes fall to the floor. He shrugged the union suit back off and moved the pillows around, sitting with his back against the headboard. He still looked a bit down, something in his face a bit off.

You crawled up to him, straddling his lap and putting your arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in close and holding you tight. “My boy,” he sighed contently, his face buried into your neck.

You pulled away and brought your hand to his jaw, his eyes met yours, soft and somber. You ran your hands down his chest and he stiffened, biting his lip. You continued your motions and began to press kisses to his jaw.

“So damn handsome,” you repeated.

“You’re just sayin’ that,” he said back

You shook your head, “The hell I am. Don’t know how you can see yourself and think otherwise.”

“You really think that?”

“Course I do.”

“Don’t know why you’d want someone like me,” he said, his voice low and careful.

“Always talking yourself down, Morgan. From head to toe, I swear, I wouldn’t change a god damn thing,” you praised. “ _Perfect_.”

A slight blush rose to his cheeks and a small smile tugged at his lips. You poked his nose, making that smile turn to a grin.

“I love you,” he whispered. “More than you could know.”

“I love you too,” you hummed.

You continued to move down his body, pressing kisses to his neck and down to his collar bones. He finally started to relax, scooting to lay down. You continued to whisper praises as you stroked his body, “I’ve always loved your hands. Rough, but gentle, not much unlike you.”

He smiled to himself, unable to really form a proper sentence.

“And these arms, shit you’re strong. Always lugging something, or someone, around. Give the best damn hugs too. Your shoulders, so big and broad, swear it should be illegal just how good that looks. Mm,” you hummed, “These hips, your belly, soft but firm. Better than any hotel pillow I’ve rested on. Love the way it moves when you laugh,” you flashed him a warm smile. “Ah your chest too, always loved your chest. The way it peaks out of your shirt, swear you leave those buttons undone just to tease me. Broad and strong and just…  _shit_ , you’re pretty.”

“Pretty?”

“Pretty,” you repeated, “Beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, the list goes on. Could sing your praises for a full 10 hours if you let me.”

You worked your way back up and he caught you in a sweet kiss, “Swear you’re too good for me, boy.”

“No such thing,” you teased back, “I’m the lucky one here. I know you get on yourself, but god damn, you are a handsome, sexy man.

“Oh now you’re just trying to make me blush,” he said with a smirk.

“You know it’s my favorite passtime. But you know damn well I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true. My dear, you a sight for for sore eyes if there ever was one. I’d get your face stamped on the inside of my eyelids if I could.”

“Well if that ain’t the most creative thing I’ve heard pass off as a compliment,” he laughed, shaking his head, “My dear boy, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He brought his lips to yours once again, a hand in your hair and the other pressed to your chest. You parted after a good while. You went to move, but he barely let you budge. You made yourself more comfortable on him, moving down to rest your head on his chest. He continued to comb through your hair, neither of you saying a word, just taking the time to be present with one another. You let your eyes fall closed and your breathing deepen, tired after a long day.

You were right about to drift off when he began to whisper, clearly thinking you were already asleep, “I sure got lucky with this one.”


End file.
